


Soy yo

by TheSilverHunt3r



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language shenanigans, Latino!Lance, but it’s mostly beeped out, cursing, spanish shenanigans, team voltron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/pseuds/TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Team Voltron learns some things about Lance. Latino!Lance. Oneshot





	Soy yo

Lance and Keith glared at each other.

The Blue Paladin turned his back and agitatedly tapped his foot. "Como es que estupido y loco, el c*n. (How is he that stupid and crazy, that b*.)" The Blue Paladin ranted to himself.

The Yellow Paladin put a hand on his shoulder. "Lance, calm down. Mi amigo, no podemos entenderte lo que estás diciendo. (My friend, we can not understand what you are saying.)" Hunk quietly said, stumbling over some of the few words Lance had taught him.

The Black Paladin grinned in surprise."¿Lance, tu hablo espanol? (You speak Spanish?)" Shiro asked.

"¿Si, e tu? (Yes, and you?)" Lance responded.

Shiro moved a hand in a 'somewhat' gesture. "Yo hablo un poco. (I speak some.)" Lance nodded. "Okay."

Shiro tapped his fingers on his leg in thought."¿De dónde eres? (Where are you from?)" The Black Paladin questioned. "Soy de Cuba. (I'm from Cuba.)" Lance replied with a shrug.

"What was that?" Keith asked in confusion. Allura had raised an eyebrow of interest.

Lance grinned, the opportunity to make a remark was not one he would pass up. "We were talking about how you-"

Shiro cut the Blue Paladin off. "-We were talking in Spanish and about ourselves, apparently Lance is a native speaker."

The Red Paladin 'huh'd in disbelief and turned to Lance."English is your second language?"

"Si. (Yes.)" Lance smugly replied.

XXX

Lance had a long day. A day that was not made any better by the Castle and a Galra command ship suddenly crossing paths.

"Que te j*!" Lance shouted as blast from a Galra fighter hit the Blue Lion.

"Hijo de p*!" Came the next curse from the Blue Paladin. A large ice ray froze an entire swath of Galra ships.

"B*, chorra (stupid)..." Lance continued to rant for the rest for the battle.

Keith whistled in surprise. "I don't speak Spanish, but I got the translation."

XXX

"Yo no quiero. (I don't want to.)" Lance firmly stated and shook his head.

Shiro followed the Blue Paladin, an exasperated look on the former's face.

"Lance, tu debes. (Lance, you must.)" Shiro replied.

Lance went in his room and shut his door.

"No hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto. Por favor, estoy contando contigo. (There's no one else who can do it, I'm counting on you.)" The Black Paladin pleaded.

Lance opened his door. A frown marred his face. "Bien. (Fine.)"

Shiro smiled."Gracias. (Thank you.)"

XXX

Lance walked through the halls of the was still morning, although with the light from the three suns the castle was passing by, one wouldn't be able to guess.

In the Blue Paladin's hands was his Ipod from Earth. It had been broken for a while, Pidge had managed to fix it for him this morning.

"Y no te preocupes si no te te critiquen tú solo yo (Soy, soy, soy, soy, soy, soy, soy). Soy yo (Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo).(And don't worry if you're not they criticize you just say it's me (I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm) That's me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me))" The Blue Paladin sang out, his head bobbing to his tune.

Lance walked into the commandroom. The rest of the ship's occupants were discussing something.

"I think we should-" The group stopped speaking as the music reached their ears.

"Sigo caminando, sigo lo que quiero, muero en el intento. A nadie le importa lo que estoy haciendo, lo único que importa es lo que está por dentro. (I'm still walking, I'm still what I want, die cares what I'm only thing that matters is what's inside.)" Lance belted out.

Many of the group looked at the Blue Paladin dumbfounded. Shiro shook his head in amused exasperation.

Lance nudged Pidge with an elbow. The tech geek looked at the words on the Ipod screen, she stumbled over a few words but overall sang well alongside Lance. "A mí me gusta estar en la ñarme en el mar sin razón sin sentada sin hacer de lejos y estar relajada. (I like being on the in the sea for no reason, no sit and do from afar and being relaxed.)"

Lance paused and put an arm around Hunk's shoulder. The chef joined in for the next verse, he had vague familiarity of the song from all the times Lance had sang it at the Garrison. "Y no te preocupes si no te aprueban. Cuando te critiquen tú solo di. Soy yo. (Don't freak out I'f they don't take you. When they criticize you just say. It's me.)"

Lance turned to Shiro. The Blue Paladin used big blue puppy dog eyes to plead with the Black Paladin.

"Fine." Shiro relented. The Black Paladin shook his head with a smile, and joined in for the chorus. "Soy yo. Soy yo (Soy, soy, soy, soy, soy, soy, soy). Soy yo (Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo). (It's me.(It's) It's me (me, me, me, me, me, me, me). That's me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.)" Shiro and Lance sang confidently.

"What...was that?"Keith asked in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Él es demasiado emo para entender. (He's too emo to understand )." Lance airly declared.

Shiro and Hunk chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I have a 'censor the more serious curses' policy for my writing.  
> This is my first VLD fic, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
> -Silver


End file.
